Into the Inferno
by siempie78
Summary: Fire Nation Nationalist Ohun Amar from the time of Korra finally gets what he wants when he wakes up in the time of Aang: a chance at revenge for Zuko's "destruction" of the Fire Nation.
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning in the End

**Chapter 1 - The Beginning in the End**

Ohun regained consciousness with his teeth wedged into the dirt and snot smeared all over his face. He'd cried.

Contorting his face into a grimace of disgust, he groaned and got up. His muscles were all stiff from the time he'd been laying on the ground in the awkward pose of those knocked unconscious.

With his hands, he wiped his face clean somewhat, after which he spat on the ground a few times to get the muck out of his mouth. It was only then that he looked around, checking his surroundings. They were... familiar, very familiar. But also... off, somehow. Just a couple dozen yards away to the east a mighty forest had its outskirts, where Ohun had always played as a toddler, and to the south were the hills he knew so well, from all the times he and his friends had run through them, playing and screaming. But something still didn't make sense... as if the fiery red-and-orange palate that was nature had a dash of color missing.

He did not much care: he didn't feel like staring at trees. Wiping his face one last time with a callused hand, he started walking for home, trying to recollect whatever it was he'd been doing here. His memories regarding what had happened to him were a blank, just as scrubbed away as the memories of what he'd been doing for the last days... they seemed to be all fuzzy and unclear when he thought of them, and that left him even more confused.

At last, he just shrugged and continued the walk home, knowing the Iron Towers of the capital would be just on the horizon -

_Wait... that's not right._

There were no towers to be seen. Ohun frowned a little, scratched his neck and continued on. It'd been a long time before he'd been near the forest so it could not have been _that_ much of an improbability that he didn't remember everything right. He went west, going up the hills with only a hint of worry in his mind. After a little while he arrived at a wide road of grayish cobble, stretching out lazily in a straight line, cutting through the rough terrain. But the sight of it merely disturbed Ohun.

"By the spirits..." he groaned, "I'm walking in the wrong direction!"

But that couldn't be: the road to the Fire Nation Capital, his home, was right at this location! It... should just have been twice as broad. And be made of a darker stone. And have iron rails at the side.

"Am I..."

_Am I imagining things? Is that why my head is so fuzzy, because my skull finally cracked like some penguin's egg under all the stress?_

He finally started paying attention to the people walking the road: there were hundreds of them, slowly shuffling north. They looked haggard and thin, their eyes dimming and reflecting only a little of the sun's bright light. Why was the clothing they wore so weird? It was all red and woolen, almost as if it'd been homespun, but that was ridiculous! The artisans of decades ago had long been replaced by today's industry.

"What are you staring at, boy?! Move along!" someone said with an air of annoyed authority.

Ohun looked to the left and saw three men approaching, their chests lined with thick leather plates, spears in hand.

"I don't have time for your idiotic war-reenactments right now!" he said, his face twisting into a snarl. The rich middle-class boys with too much free time on their hands indulged in reenactments of the Hundred Years War nowadays, and it never ceased to annoy him. All they did was dance to the tune of propaganda, stereotyping Ozai's Fire Nation of old and kissing the Avatar's ass in their dreams.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" he continued, or at least he tried to. At that moment the guards' faces flashed from annoyance into disbelief, and then anger.

"You filthy peasant!" the one in the fanciest armor said and grabbed Ohun by the scruff of his neck. Fingers like iron tightened around him and it felt like they nearly choked the air straight from his body!

"Look at those clothes of his!" another one said, "They're all... orange! Those aren't clothes good Fire Nation citizens wear!"

_My bending, my bending... these people are insane, they're not even kidding!_

The third one suddenly jumped into motion.

"He talks odd, he doesn't know how to respect his elders, has abnormal clothing... sounds like Water-Nation to me, boys. Rude bastards, them Water-boys are. When I was at the front fighting the southern tribe I-"

"This isn't funny, you morons! Release me!"

A knee connected with Ohun's crotch and he wailed in pain, losing control of his legs. Nearly falling to the ground, the only thing that held him up was the hand of the very officer that had just kicked him in the balls.

"Shut. Up."

After that he nodded weakly, trying as best he could to keep from screaming. And with that, the two normal guards started prodding him with their pikes and the officer released him.

"You'd better move, boy. We've got a few questions for you."

And so he walked, flashing the guards a few looks. They looked just as haggard as the other people, but these men also had a more dangerous edge... if the normal citizens on the road were dogs, these guards were like starved wolves.

And Ohun felt really, really bad about it all. His head hurt. His balls hurt. His self-esteem has crawled into some dark corner of his being and the normal... seductive thoughts reared their head.

_I could just fire-bend myself out of this situation..._

_No! No bending! I will not accept the taint!_

_It would just be a little fire, a small flame to show them that I'm no spy..._

_But that makes no sense! The last war was the Hundred Years War, and that one's been over for seventy years! No bending! NO BENDING!_

He didn't know what to think. He didn't know what to see. The whole situation was one, baffling mess. Ohun had never been arrested before: there were a few sides of him the authorities were not to uncover. But that was not the perplexing thing about the entire situation: the perplexing thing was that the guards seemed to care more about him being Water-Nation than him being a potential Equalist.

In the end, Ohun just did the only sensible thing: he fixed his head on the red plates on the back of the officer walking in front of him and shut off his confused thoughts completely. He could cope with this. He had his bending. Surely, this all was just a misunderstanding?

The next minutes all proceeded in a bit of a blur. Some citizens stared at him, some spat, most just didn't care. It all felt too real, too overwhelming, to be fake. This was reality and it has just slapped him right in the face. The only moment he could later recall clearly, dazed as he'd been, was when he'd broken his silence and asked no one in particular: "What's the date?"

Everyone just stared at him, stopping dead in their tracks. The officer finally just walked on and said: "100 years after the great Sozin defeated the Air Nomads."

Ohun looked up at him, and the officer stared right back. His shocked brain started oozing thoughts about the man's mustache, and that was, oddly enough, all he could think about until he was marched to the foot of the Fire Nation Capital's great volcano.

It was possessed of the sheer beauty Ohun had always imagined it to have when reading the Histories of the Fire Nation: first, there was its actual location: row upon row of the most beautiful rolling hills, as far as the eye could see. In 170 AG, the hills had all been corrupted by factories and lumber mills for the wood gathered farther inland. Then, there was the huge blown-up volcano (actually demolished in Ohun's time to create more space) in which the elites of the city resided, still intact! And finally, the houses themselves, all colored in a beautiful harmony of various shades of red, from crimson to scarlet, and in neutral colors, like beige. Craftsmen, traders and beggars started to add to the trickle of people on the road.

"Hey kid!" the second guard whispered.

"What?"

"You don't want to know what we do to spies here... make my and your life easy, and just admit you are one."

"But I'm not!"

"We don't care. The higher ups are all worked up about something important that's going to happen, something they say "will end the war" or something. And nothing can threaten that, so we're just not into truth at the moment."

Ohun's mind switched on again, and started to process things. He was fucked, well and truly. These people did not have mercy even for seventeen year old boys and why would they? They were at war. He would be executed on the evidential basis of acting odd, and soon. There was no way out, _no way_...

_But Ohun, you _do _have knowledge only a spy would have..._

"I know. You are talking about Sozin's comet," he said, just loud enough for the officer in front of him to hear. The man spun around, his eyebrows seemingly plastered to the top of his forehead.

"And how would a simple spy know that?!"

"I'm not a spy! I'm a firebender and I can show you!"

He felt ridiculous, but it worked. Inside, he braced for what was to come.

"And how would that be?"

Ohun stomped his fists forward, pumping up his inner rage. He screamed and punched at the same time, and tufts of fire appeared, scorching the skin of the officer. His mustache catching fire, the man jumped back, his hands digging into his irritated flash in a reflex. Ohun snarled: "That's how, you fucking prick!" and brushed past him, making for the volcano.

He didn't know how long he ran exactly, but it had to be a few minutes at least. The guards were too paralyzed helping their leader to mount an effective chase, and all the people just stood and gaped at him. Ohun, though scared and still confused to the core, did however not stop a feeling of pride at having avenged his poor balls.

Smiling awkwardly to make it seem to everyone, citizen and guard alike, that he was in fact not running for his life but because he felt like it, he finally arrived at the top of the volcano. Bending forward, he let his hands rest on his knees a little, huffing and puffing for breath.

Before him sprawled the city's gates, made out of mighty slabs of stone, each maybe a few yards big.

_I made it. I made it. I MADE IT!_

"There's the renegade bender! Take him!"

Ohun looked back. Three very pissed off guards were coming up the volcano road behind him, one of them with burns on his forehead and jaw. He ran for the gates... only to find out more guards were coming from within, and these were masked. Firebenders.

_Oh..._

Needless to say, they weren't gentle.

"Princess Azula, I present to you, a traitor to the Fire Nation!"

A foot slammed into Ohun's back and he fell to the carpets. Two guards pressed his head against the ground, forcing him to prostrate himself. He felt himself shake.

_Terror, adrenaline, or both? Princess Azula is here?!_

"Well he can't talk of his _treason_ if he's got his mouth stuck in the carpet can he now? Get him up. I have a coronation to prepare."

The guards dug their hands into Ohun's shoulders and pulled. With a jerk, he was lifted to his knees, allowing him to focus his sight on princess Azula herself.

She was everything he had imagined and she was not. How often had he, a little foolishly, dreamed of the pure Princess Azula that would have been everything the Fire Nation needed? The firm, the precise, the calm, the determined Azula! The one princess that was everything the effeminate Zuko was not: strong where he was weak, ruthless where he wavered. Every time Ohun had whispered: "Amon is the solution" he had thought of another, who would really have been the solution the Fire Nation needed to regain the honour it had only lost when Zuko started to "restore" it.

And yes, she looked the part. At the end of a huge throne room, dark except for the blue fire surrounding her, she shone like some jewel of flawed stone: her skin fine but pale, her gaze harsh and piercing... Her hair looked fine as silk, but, it was all _ruffled, _which seemed weird. Also, she had thick lines under her eyes. But the most marring was the... anger that seemed to leak from her: not directed at him, but at the chamber, the world in general. Her voice had sounded authoritative, yes, but it had also cracked a little.

_Like mine when the news about Amon's actual identity reached the Capital._

But no one here actually noticed. And so, Ohun braced himself and opened his mouth. For now, all he could do was to try to survive and face this... princess Azula.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Very Special Lady

**Chapter 2 - A Very Special Lady**

"I'm not a spy, my Lady! I am Ohun Amar, a loyal subject of the Fire Nation!" Ohun said for what felt like the tenth time.

"Well, maybe if you keep on blabbering like that, fools like my brother might come to believe you. Unfortunately... I am not my brother."

Princess Azula stood in front his bound body, all regal nobility. She couldn't be old, sixteen at most, but she surely played the part well. A woman with a little too much pressure on her shoulders, it seemed, for her eyes flicked from pillar to pillar, seeing some threat seemingly everywhere.

_This isn't good this isn't good this isn't good._

"Look, my Lady, I... I might seem confused, and I am, but I'm also a loyal subject to the Fire Nation! I'm... here with news. I've been away from home a long time, so I might seem estranged from our customs, but I was on a royal mission! To find out what your enemies are planning!"

_This is so much nonsense. She'll never believe me._

Azula tilted her head a little, a frown on her face. She didn't look very interested at all, like mundane concerns like the fate of the world were beneath her now. How could the people here not notice her state? Or did they just not dare do anything about it?

"You, spying on the Avatar? You are just making this all up, aren't you?"

The guards tightened their grip around Ohun's arms, about to drag him away. He had to come with something, something a spy would know...

_"The history book was old, fading away at the edges. Scanning it, there were many sentences that caught Ohun's eye, including the Fire Lord Zuko's marriage, his creation of the United Republic, his victory over princess Azula in an Agni-"_

"Prince Zuko will challenge you to Agni Kai and I came back to tell you and protect my Fire Lord!"

_Protect her? She would probably kill me in a few seconds._

"WHAT?!"

Azula almost _tore_ away from her resting place, but caught herself before screaming something. Composing herself, she asked: "And... what would you do if you came across my brother?!"

"I would destroy him, your majesty."

Azula laughed, a high-pitched tone that seemed a little forced, like she didn't actually care about it anymore.

"A _peasant,_ like you, destroying my brother? Your chances are nonexistent."

Ohun just kept staring at her and said: "I know how prince Zuko works. I've... well, let's just say I know how much he values his "honor" and "harmony"."

Raising a fine eyebrow, the princess said: "And you don't?"

"Honor is not my way of handling things."

A smile that still did not reach Azula's eyes started to creep upwards in one corner of her mouth. The more she tried to create a facade of control and amusement, the more Ohun started to feel she was all crumbling down from somewhere, just like he had been destroyed from within. If only he could work out what was actually _wrong_...

"Oh, you! Some boy from the provinces, coming into the palace of his overlord with only some promises! Why do you think I would let you pretend if it wasn't so amusing?"

Before Ohun had processed his thoughts well enough to reply in a balanced way, he just blurted out: "Because right now you would really like not to be so lonely?"

The flames skirted past his nose and he screamed as the tip of it was singed.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

_"But master, how can I ever defeat benders if I can't use my own bending anymore?"_

_"Benders are arrogant. They believe their powers automatically make them better than you, and that stops them working for their victory. Catch them off-guard."_

_"And those you can't catch off-guard?"_

_"Those... you destroy."_

But training was over and suddenly Ohun didn't really feel so sure about destroying anyone, least of all his childhood ideal. On top of that, he was toast anyways. The princess was his better in every way and her guards held him down. Swallowing, he just opened his mouth and prepared his last words. Azula raised her hands again, her hair all draped all around her head.

"I was out of line!" Ohun said, "but can you stand no criticism at all?!"

Her mouth dropped, revealing two rows of polished white teeth. Slowly, she let her hands fall to the ground a little bit.

"You... you would dare to criticize _me?_"

It was then that Ohun looked at her, _really_ looked at her for the first time. In his mind, he compared pictures of her he'd seen in the books back in 170 AG: the princess Azula had always been portrayed as a very controlled individual, but Ohun had always seen that as Zuko's propaganda. Still, this... unhinged version of Azula was not what she should have been, he was sure of it!

"Princess, If you kill me for saying this, so be it, but I'm not here to kiss your ass! For me, loyalty to my master is not just saying what is expected of you, but saying what you feel your master _needs _to reach her goals. I will serve you unconditionally, if only you _let me_."

"But why? Why would you care?"

"To be honest? I'm not even sure myself anymore. I just hate the Avatar and your brother, I guess."

She smiled again, and her eyes actually creased along.

"Well, that _does_ make two of us."

Ohun smiled back, relieved. Then she continued: "But your attitude is not what I expect. In the future, you will refer to me as 'your Majesty' or be flogged."

His smile died and he growled: "Fine... your _Majesty_."

Then, just as any connection it seemed they might have had had died, Azula said: "I really do not appreciate your lack of fear."

"Oh, I'm shitting myself, don't be mistaken about that, your Majesty. But I don't think one should base ones important relationships on excrement."

"HA!" It was just one, short laugh, but it sounded more... honest than her earlier controlled outbursts. Azula had actually been honestly amused, and looking at her surprised face, Ohun could see she knew it.

"Well... ah, you are still a potential spy. Honestly, I do not know what to do with you... but I shall have mercy until after we have seen if my brother comes. Guards?"

Ohun would liked to have said something else, but really, what was the point?

The guards took him to a comfortable chamber nearby, which was colored in the same shades of red the entire palace boasted, a unity of color that had long been lost in 170 AG. Guards were probably posted outside, of course, but right now Azula didn't know what to do with him and as such Ohun would probably stay alive for a moment. Now at peace, he could be at rest and looked over his new room: it had all the basics needed for him: in the corner, there was a wide bed. Next to that, a small bowl filled with water and a simple mirror encased in copper. A table or two could also be found.

Ohun, however, quickly lost interest in this all and fell down on the bed. Only now could he start to feel guilty: he had _bended_!

_My one firm principle violated just because I had to try and run for it... by the spirits, what did I want to do anyways? Try to outrun the guards by running _into_ the capital?!_

Sure, he'd held back a bit. Ohun knew he had the raw talent and the rage needed to fuel his bending, he just understood only the basics since he'd never bothered going further once the Equalists had taken him under their wing. But blaming guilt just wasn't going to cut it if he wanted to stop blaming himself.

"Argh!"

He wanted to fall down on the bed, but it probably was made of some fine material he couldn't recognize. As such, he just scooped some water out of the bowl and splashed it onto his face. With the water dripping down, he sighed. Everything was all scrambled up and he couldn't understand it! Yes, there might a chance to actually change something for the better now, with Zuko approaching, but what were the chances of that? He was here, stuck in this room, confused and alone.

Ohun stared into the bowl, catching his reflection in the water. At him stared his disapproving face. He could have looked good, no one would deny that: his jaw was thick and square and his ruffled brown hair gave him a bit of charm. But he'd always been told his eyes were scary: they were nearly black and set deep into his face, and since Ohun had the tendency to stare at everyone it always looked like he was angry with people. Which he often was.

He wiped away the water with a hand, since he couldn't see a towel anywhere, and looked around for some clothing without a lot of hope. And yes, there was nothing to be found. Accepting his fate, he finally just lay down on the bed and let his thoughts flow through his head.

_Well, Azula was not what I expected._

_But then again, what did I expect?_

_Someone less tyrannical?_

_Perhaps. But is that the point, really? Anyone would be better than Zuko._

Ohun's drifted away even more, to his family. Once, they'd been rich. His line had been one of factory owners and they were rich enough to have a house in Volcano City. Always having been loyal backers of Ozai's policies, they'd had access to cheap timber and steel from the mines in the Earth Kingdom colonies and it had made business booming.

_And why not? We hired Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation men both. We brought prosperity and wealth and what did we get in the end?_

When Zuko grabbed power, those who had supported Ozai fell from grace. All generals who supported his campaigns could pack their packs and all resources "stolen" from the Earth Kingdom had to be returned unconditionally. On top of that, the colonies were eventually ripped away from the motherland when they were made into an independent country, "the United Republic."

The result was a complete crash of commerce. Without the cheap resources and workers from the colonies, the Fire Nation's industry crashed. The factories that had given so many people work and a livelihood had to shut down and Ohun's family, the line of Amar, had nothing to compensate the losses with because they had to return all their gains to the Earth Kingdom and give up all Earth Kingdom factories. They were bankrupt, left with only their house.

Ohun grew up in shame and dishonor and it all got worse because everything reeking of Ozai was still tainted in the eyes of the people, even the traditional fire bending was banned, to be replaced by Zuko's ideals of "life and creation".

_Life and creation?! How Zuko kidded himself! Fire is a pure parasite. It feeds on the air to be able to destroy, and that's all there is to it. All it can create is power, and as such, there is its worth. Fire is domination._

_This isn't helping. I've got to focus._

He woke up.

Something... something was going on outside. A commotion of sorts: people were walking outside, and there were a lot of them. Seemed like the coronation was starting early! Ohun carefully tried to open the door, expecting it to be shut, but it opened easily, allowing him to step outside into a big, barely lit hall. It suddenly hit him that yes, he was in the Royal Palace for the first time at that moment. Unfortunately, it wasn't really a cause of excitement right now, what was were the huge amounts of guards walking past him. They were all dull-eyed, either looked _very_ stupefied or _very_ angry. Some seemed on the verge of trashing something in a rage.

"What's going on, sir?" Ohun asked some random guard, who answered: "It's... it's the princess... she's banishing all of us! The servants, the guards, even those Earth Kingdom agents always following her around!"

_WHAT?!_

Ohun slammed his palm onto his own forehead and groaned. Everything was falling apart!

"Thank you," he groaned, and started to run.

As he slammed open the doors to the throne room, now guarded by no-one, he could hear voices, all very distressed.

"None of them could be trusted. Sooner or later, they _all_ would have betrayed me. Just like Mai and Ty Lee did."

"Azula! We are concerned, for you and your well being!" to old voices spoke seemingly in unison.

During the short moment of silence that followed, Ohun had the time to come in and see Azula sitting on her dais in a poise of quasi-nonchalance, staring at two old, nearly identical-looking women like she was about to jump off and do something horrible to them.

"My father asked you to come here and talk to me, didn't he?"

She stood.

"He thinks I can't handle the responsibility of being Fire Lord. But I will be the greatest leader in Fire Nation _history!_"

Ohun knew someone cracking under stress when he saw it. It had happened to his father too, when the loan sharks came to evict them from the old house and he didn't have the patience to suffer through it a second time. If nobody did anything, things were going to end badly. He started walking forward, and quickly, leaving the doors open. Meanwhile, one of the old women continued talking while Azula turned her back on them.

"I'm sure you will. But considering everything that's happened today, perhaps it's best if you postpone your coronation."

As if struck by lightning, Azula spun back towards them, shock and anger clear on her face, eyes wide.

"WHAT?! Who of you just said that?!"

"ENOUGH!" Ohun yelled, "right now it _is _looking as if you can't handle the responsibility! Banishing your servants?!"

Azula's eyes grew even more wide, and she said: "Who let you into the throne room?!"

"The guards you don't have anymore?! What are you thinking?! You are the future of the Fire Nation and you're throwing it all out of the window!"

The princess stepped of the dais, brushing past the old women. Carefully, Ohun waited for her to raise her hands and attack him, but she just walked up to him.

"Listen, _peasant_! If you'd been betrayed like I was, you would know why I am doing this! There must be fear! I must be feared!"

"And those people you talked about? Mai and Ty Lee? Did they fear you as well? Not enough to stay loyal, probably!"

Azula's mouth started opening and closing randomly, and she seemed like she was close to panting.

"They were traitors to their Fire Lord!"

"Not if there was nothing to betray in the first place! You can't replace a cause, an idea, with blind fear. Fear isn't loyalty, and the moment something beats the fear, _you lose!"_

"And how would you know?!"

"Because the only reason I'm even trying to talk some sense into you is because _you're_ my cause!"

The tension that had been building up in Azula's body disappeared, and her body seemed to slump down a little. Without the paranoia pulling at her face, she seemed much softer.

"Nobody... nobody has said that to me before. It's not appropriate! Fear... fear is-"

"Might that not be just what you need? People not looking at your status for once and looking at you for what you are? Look at yourself. You're ending up all alone, and I know how that feels because I did exactly the same thing. I trusted nobody, hated my own family... don't make the same mistake. Just don't."

They stared each other down for a bit after that, with Ohun very worried about a ball of fire piercing his skin any moment now. But it never happened. In the end, Azula just turned away and called out to the old women: "The coronation will proceed as planned, but you can call back those I banished. I extend a royal pardon to them."

"Oh, your Majesty?"

She turned back around just in time to see Ohun prostrate himself before her. As the cool marble of the floor touched his nose, he said: "I'm not a peasant. I am Ohun Amar."

* * *

><p>AN: I hope the readers like the story until now! If anyone decides to review, might I request a small mention of what heshe thinks of how the canon character Azula has been written? For the first few chapters I'm still settling on how I write, e.g. finding the "voice" of characters, and help with that would be much appreciated! :)


	3. Chapter 3 - The Comet

**Chapter 3 - The Comet**

"I'm sorry, but I honestly can't keep the two of you apart. Would it be a _very_ big insult for me to call both of you Lo _and_ Lee?"

Simultaneously, the two old women shook their heads.

"Of course not. It happens only too often, we have noticed."

Ohun flashed them a smile and said: "I... have a favor to ask. It is important to me."

"Interests can align. Sometimes, what is needed by both parties is in harmony."

_Ugh, the meaningless wisdom of the old._

"Yeah, of course. Look, I _know_ prince Zuko is going to show up today, and in our lady's state, no one can say what she'll do."

The women shared a long look at that, and then smiled back. The wrinkling this caused in their faces reminded Ohun of dried slices of fruit.

"Well, young one, that is what we wanted to ask of you: your... outbursts, seemed to at least influence the princess."

_All said in that weird unison of theirs. Still, I kinda like them._

"It's something called loyalty. You nobles should try it sometimes."

_Just not enough to stop patronizing, eh?_

"Lo and Lee not loyal? We have only complete loyalty towards the ideals and culture of the Fire Nation."

Ohun shook his head and replied: "I don't want to whine too much, it just seems obvious that the princess never had people loyal to her, why else would she be so afraid to let go of her power? She does not even trust her own bodyguards!"

"And how would you know, young Ohun?"

"Personal experience. I'm rather hoping you won't ask for it."

He looked around a little. The three of them were outside the throne room now, as they had left while the princess was still in a good mood.

"We will not. But we would still like to use it. We are concerned for the princess' safety and-"

"And you want me to keep her like she's now? Why wouldn't I have done that in the first place if I'm loyal? Whatever. If you do me that favor I'll be _extra _sure to keep my head at risk of being burned into a crisp."

"What is this favor, then?"

Ohun shrugged.

"You two saw me barge into the throne room and being very stupid, but you also know I'm loyal. If I'm to stay here, really stay here and maybe get in the way of the most powerful renegades in the world, I don't want to be a prisoner anymore. And I want to be at the coronation."

"There is harmony in both of our wishes. So it shall be."

They bowed their frail bodies and left. Ohun just stared at their backs and rubbed the back of his head a little. _Weird old ladies_.

In the last minutes before Sozin's comet made its appearance, Ohun just walked around the palace, which was almost completely empty now. The servants would return, yes, but some damage was already done: when they came back there would be whispering about Azula's decision. And if those whispers reached her...

Best not to think of that. Ohun had never actually _been_ in the palace of his idols and stared at everything with big eyes. He loved the warm fire burning in pots around the walls, the halls sometimes randomly laid in with rubies. Everything here exhumed power and it was intoxicating!

_Perhaps being condemned to stay here is not so bad after all..._

Still, he didn't much relish being an adviser. Yes, he knew a thing or two about mental breakdowns and his own brand of being loyal seemed to appeal to Azula, but that was where it all stopped. Perhaps Lo and Lee were just desperate? Probably. Nobody even knew were he was from, but weird times created weird decisions, it seemed.

While snooping around, Ohun made a mental note to ask after the two called "Mai" and "Ty Lee", as their betrayal had apparently hurt Azula. Couldn't hurt to look after that later. If he survived through the day, that was. There were so many things that could go wrong... Zuko could come barging in as predicted and still defeat Azula, Azula might lose her mind after all, or Zuko might not show up at all. Ohun's death or imprisonment was pretty certain in all three options.

_I... really should be more scared._

Instead, he just blinked and stared at a carpet lining the wall. Things had just gotten too weird, too fast, for him to really be able to wrap his head around it all. All he felt now was excitement burning in his stomach, and maybe a little anger. Zuko, the future cause of his family's and the Nation's poverty and disgrace, was coming and Ohun could finally change things for the better. He couldn't control his bending very well, but when Sozin's comet came, he was supposed to be a hundred times as strong as usual. His bending would be like a whirlwind of destruction then, an inferno! And who really needed to control an inferno as long as you could point it at something to be burnt down?

_Wait, wait, wait. Something's not right here._

Last time Ohun had checked, bending hadn't been so enticing for him. Right now, it began to seem ever more like an intriguing option to burn the entire palace down, just because he could.

_And how could that be... it's Sozin's comet itself!_

That was the only possibility. He ran through the corridors again, all still empty. People weren't very enthusiastic about returning, it seemed. When he reached the palace gates, he threw them open, to be able to view a sky red as if soaked with blood. Ohun could barely see the sun anymore: it had been drowned out by something much more significant, a source of light so bright, even glimpsing it made Ohun's sight all fuzzy.

The comet had come, and it was more magnificent than anyone could have imagined. Ohun went down the palaces' ancient steps and fell to his knees in an impulse, laid his palms to the ground and meditated. He breathed in, and felt power course through his veins. He breathed out, and felt steam come from his nose involuntarily. There was so much power in him now... he could almost imagine he could crush Zuko by himself!

"I have never seen anything like it..."

"And neither have I. Although I knew of its appearance, of course," A voice coarse as thick smoke replied.

Ohun jumped, ripped out of his thoughts by a voice unknown to him. He turned around and saw a man in a dark green robe stand before him.

"You startled me, I-"

He saw the sigil of the Earth Kingdom imprinted on the man's chest. He relaxed.

_How ironic._

"Dai Li? I never thought I would meet one of you for real..."

The man nodded, his eyes barely visible under a pointy hat.

"Well, you just have. Feast your eyes, I suppose."

There was an indifference dripping from the man's voice that made Ohun feel a little nervous. Was the man indifferent like a professional... or a psychopath? The history books had told Ohun that the Dai Li had betrayed the man they had answered to, Long Feng, and the Earth King both. How could you really gauge the loyalty of men like that? It didn't matter, he should hurry.

"So... why did you come? I thought you guys were supposed to be all silent and secretive."

The Dai Li agent pulled up the left corner of his mouth in a half-smile and said: "Just an expression of professional gratitude. The old women found me and told that you got the banishment revoked. We appreciate that."

"I appreciate it that you appreciate it, I guess. What's your name?"

"It seems someone finally asked. My name is Ji-Hen Ling, but just Ji-Hen works. I'm the representative of the Dai Li here."

"Ji-Hen, do you know how long the comet has been here already?"

Ohun had a very bad feeling about this all for some reason. Normally, he didn't slip from not bending, and then when he had been captured he'd all too easily used it against the officer leading his captors. Could it have been that the comet had already been influencing him then?

"Quite a while. An hour."

_AN HOUR?! Oh no... the sky must have all red just after I entered the palace and I didn't even know! Zuko could arrive at any moment!_

"So... Ohun, you're called? The old women asked me to tell you the coronation is starting in a few minutes. I have men in hiding nearby. We thought it best to give the servants the day off: won't help for the glory of the princess, will help avoiding slaughtering the workforce of the palace."

Ohun could hit someone.

"We have to go now! Zuko could be here any moment!"

"Of course."

They walked through the halls as fast as they could with actually running. Ji-Hen, however, still managed to appear entirely at ease despite almost jogging.

"Despite your help you are still considered a threat to the princess. We're taking your news seriously because you helped us, but you will be watched."

Ohun didn't answer, he was too tense. It made sense that he wouldn't be allowed anywhere near Azula while everyone was distracted and she was vulnerable: in fact, wasn't lying about one threat while you were the _actual_ threat exactly what an assassin in trouble might do? It didn't matter, they had to keep going!

"If the prince doesn't show up, we'll keep you alive. The Dai Li do not forget a favor, whether intended or not."

Stopping dead in his tracks for just three seconds, Ohun looked the agent over. There was nothing about the man's appearance that looked trustworthy or deceitful: the man was of a thin sort, with a defined and broad jawline, but otherwise he didn't have a lot of features to him.

"I don't know how much you mean that, Ji-Hen, but you seem loyal to your men and that's why you're thankful to me, right? So, I'll take your word for it. It's not like I have a choice anyways."

"No. You don't."

Then, they started to run.

They exited the palace while still in a hurry, entering its "back yard", a huge stone square, flanked by canals of water covered by metal. Wide steps, made of the same light-gray stone as the square led up to the palace entrance, and in front of these steps sat princess Azula, surrounded by five men clad in red robes.

_The Fire Sages._

"It's about to happen!" Ohun hissed, "are you certain the Dai Li are ready?!"

"We always are. Be silent now."

And Ohun was, but he felt like screaming in frustration. He started contracting his muscles just to release some tension, clasping his hands into fists. Could the history books be trusted? Would Zuko really show up now? The Histories had just mentioned his victory in Agni Kai, that was all...

_But things can't possibly go wrong as long as Azula let's the Dai Li help her! They're probably waiting behind the pillars right now..._

One of the men in red raised his hands, and with them, the golden emblem of a flame he was holding.

"By decree of Phoenix King Ozai-,"

A gust of wind brushed past Ohun's cheek. He looked up, over his shoulder.

"I now crown you Fire Lord..."

He saw it: some huge... beast, and it was approaching fast and it was _flying_! Azula could be heard impatiently snarling: "What are you waiting for?! Do it!"

"MWUMMMM," the beast growled, and fell onto the stones in front of the stairs. It was weird, a furry thing with a giant arrow on its-

_Arrow? The Avatar!_

Someone stepped onto the beast's head, his hair and shirt moving in the wind. He came to his feet easily, and balling his fists he yelled: "I'm sorry. But you're not going to become Fire Lord today!"

A determined cast to his lips, he jumped down.

"I am!"

On his left eye: a marring red scar.

_Zuko._

But Azula stared the danger down and laughed.

"You're hilarious."

All fear and rage Ohun felt of seeing a young image of the man he had learned to hate disappeared as Dai Li after Dai Li ran out of the palace, silent even with the stone of their "shoes" stomping on the floor, fanning out into a line. A girl came and stood next to Zuko, saying: "And you're going down!"

She and Zuko took on a fighting poise. Ohun felt fists of stone close around his wrists and bind them together. If he _was_ an assassin, now would have been the time to strike. He didn't blame Ji-Hen. The Fire Sage with the emblem raised it again, to crown Azula before-

"Wait!"

She raised a hand, then stood. Ohun looked back at Ji-Hen, but even the Dai Li agent looked surprised.

"This isn't what she's supposed to do, is it?" he whispered. No answer was given.

"You want to be Fire Lord? Fine! Let's settle this, just you and me, brother.."

_Oh no, no, no..._

"The showdown that was always meant to be..."

_She's ruining it all!_

"AGNI KAI!"

It was as if someone had thrown a bucket of ice water over his head. Ohun had changed absolutely _nothing _with his little talk. Azula was about to make the same mistake he'd read about!

_"And our Fire Lord defeated his sister in Agni Kai, but He allowed her the breath of life after witnessing Her defeated state. For when She challenged him, Zuko saw that She had mutilated her hair by Her own hand, and recognizing that fact, Zuko knew then that she could not only be defeated, but spared, for insanity had eroded Her malevolence."_

"You're on!" Zuko yelled.

Was it all lost, then? Ohun looked at Azula, and he noticed something: she still had all of her hair. It looked just as perfect as ever. Zuko wasn't accepting Agni Kai because something was "off" about Azula (although that was probably still very true) this time, but because there was an army of bodyguards behind her.

There still was a chance. There still was hope. Azula could still win!

* * *

><p>AN: Next up, the showdown that was meant to be!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 - Agni Kai

**Chapter 4 - Agni Kai**

Brother and sister both kneeled for some time, until Ji-Hen stepped forward and raised a hand. A gong sounded, and they stood, turned, faced one another.

"I'm sorry it has to end this way... _brother,_" Azula said, while removing her cape from her shoulders.

"No. You're not," Zuko said.

Without pause, he took on a fighting stance, but it was Azula that Ohun observed while bound at the top of the steps. Had he made any difference on her, whatsoever?

_"Might that not be just what you need? People not looking at your status for once and looking at you for what you are? Look at yourself. You're ending up all alone, and I know how that feels because I did exactly the same thing. I trusted nobody, hated my own family... don't make the same mistake. Just don't."_

It was impossible to see Azula's expression while staring at the back of her head, but it was possible to hear what she was saying, nearly whispering: "Is that so?"

Then, she took on poise and spun around, propelling herself up with flames and then smashing down, creating a huge wall of fire roaring towards Zuko. The prince jumped up and brought his arms together when falling down again, slashing two whips of fire into Azula's attack. Blue and orange flame smashed into one another, fanning out to the sides of the square in an unbelievable spectacle.

Ohun's mouth nearly fell open.

As the flames faltered, Azula propelled herself upwards, stretching her right leg towards the sky in a gracious, dance-like motion. When she fell down, she held it up, creating a new streak of fire. Azula didn't wait for Zuko's reaction, but rotated, keeping her leg stretched, sending more fire at the traitor.

_You can do this!_

Azula changed her balance, switching to her left leg. She attacked, again and again, but so did Zuko: the prince was less flamboyant, but his bursts of flame were a complete match for Azula's. She then attacked with both arms, but Zuko just did the same... both could not withstand the ensuing inferno. The roaring fires burned through on her, and his right side, forming hungry mounds of flame. Ohun's eyes grew wide as Zuko's fire came straight at him and he fell to the side, rolling like a madman to at least dodge the attack.

"Wait!" Ji-Hen yelled, and jumped after him.

The fire hit the palace, destroying the outer wall completely in an explosion that nearly sent Ohun flying. He groaned in pain and climbed to his feet, awkwardly because he couldn't use his hands. A few yards away, he heard Azula panting. She wasn't winning at all!

Ji-Hen raised his hands, pulling Ohun towards him by his stone shackles.

"I'm sorry for this!" Ohun yelled, and then gave in to the comet for the first time. He raised a leg, sending a waft of heat at Ji-Hen that had the man raise up an earthen wall. The thrill of bending rushed through him.

In the meantime, Azula had propelled herself forward, shooting fireballs at Zuko, who deflected every one of them, then dropped his entire weight on one arm and spun around, forming a wave of flame that collided with the flying Azula. She fell to the floor, in a smattering of limbs and hair.

"AZULA!" Ohun screamed, just as Ji-Hen burst through his wall of stone, backed up by his agents. Desperation filled him. Azula got up, but... she looked so slow, so shaky...

"What, no more lightning?!"

Zuko took on his normal stance.

"Afraid I'll redirect it?!"

It was just too much. The gloating of the traitor... Azula going down... the burning of the comet... together they set alight a fire of hate that couldn't be quenched. Ohun gritted his teeth together and bended fire against his handcuffs, instantly heating them so much they exploded, in a shower of stone shards.

Ignoring the blistering on his palms, Ohun screamed in delight as the utter intoxication of the comet's power filled him. He bent fire towards the stones and was propelled upwards by streams of flame coming from his hands and feet. A swirling column of orange heat formed beneath him, spiralling out to Dai Li agents running for their lives.

"Redirect THIS!" Ohun screamed, ecstatic with power. He threw his hands forward, aimed the churning river that was his _chi_ at Zuko, who turned his head at the newcomer. From the fire shooting from his feet Ohun channeled waves of heat through his body he could not have dreamed off before... A pillar of flame engulfed Zuko, but the boy made a flowing motion with his hands, easily splitting Ohun's stream of fire in two.

It was, however, enough. Lightning struck.

The attack was merciless, but focussed again. Azula's attack got Zuko at his upper body, hitting him with a shock that blasted him from his feet.

"ARGH!"

He flew into the air, then slammed into the ground. The prince rolled over a few times and finally came to a stop clutching the disjointed shoulder where the lightning had burned him. His wide clothes moved around no more.

"Zuko!"

The girl started to run towards the prince.

"YES!" Ohun screamed.

He released the pressure on his _chi_ and fell back towards the ground. Then, refocussing it, he firebended, alternating between both legs when bending from them. Infusing them with his elation, the plumes of fire caused him to shoot then left, then right into the air, but always towards the girl.

Zuko looked up, saw him approach. He stretched his right arm and shot a line of fire at Ohun... who panicked because he'd never learned defensive techniques. Improvising, he just clenched his hands into fists and slammed his legs together. Grinning, Ohun flew up into the sky. Zuko's fire, however, interrupted the chi-flow when it crashed into Ohun's. Ohun felt the fire disappear, and he fell...

Something slammed into him, grabbed him and he was flung onto low roof at the end of the square, breaking its tiling in his fall. Around him, plumes of blue fire expanded out in a trail that led straight to... him?

"A good show," Azula said, her face hovering above his chest, "very... inspired."

She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed herself away, falling from the roof. It wasn't a literal thank you, but at least she'd bothered not to let him fall to death.

Ohun gritted his teeth together again and jumped after her, cushioning his fall with a shot of fire. Who needed technique, when he had the power of a hundred suns? Still, he was careful to stay away from Azula, who was even now flying around, launching flaming balls at the girl. Oddly enough, the attacked one stood her ground...

Ohun looked beyond her, to where Zuko lay, a metal... covering, of some sort, which he was burning a hole into. The sewers? Were they planning to escape? The balls of fire reached their target.

A whip of water came from the hole as the girl moved, flowing in front of her and shielding her from Azula's attack. Sparks and water flew around. Katara! This was the young Katara, it could be no one else!

"A traitor and an enemy of the state..." Ohun whispered, "today we write history... RARGH!"

He jumped, twisting his legs around in mid-air, bending a slash of fire at Katara. He landed and followed up with a series of fireballs, but all were caught in a curtain of water she pulled up. Ohun willed another ball of fire into existence and fed it his rage, but disallowed it to grow... with the pressure mounting on his _chi_, he shot it at Katara, who pushed her curtain of water forward. The ball of fire hit it, exploded so intensely it caused Ohun to nearly fall backwards. But Katara's water still floated in the air...

Azula shot up into the air, slashing through the sky with contemptuous control.

"Give me an opening!"

Though he doubted she'd see, Ohun nodded and lowered his hands, pulling them back for a more grand attack, this time aimed at the prone Zuko. In a bad imitation of Katara's flowing movement, he bended a wave of fire into existence, roaring and flickering towards prince Zuko. Feeding it his rage, Ohun was in awe as it grew into the size of three men standing on top of one another, a tsunami of orange. There was a splash: water was thrown at it, but once fire is raised, it is not so easily extuingished. Katara grabbed Zuko and jumped into the sewer, the wave flowing over their heads.

Ohun grinned. Things were as they should be.

Azula's lightning struck the sewer waters, sizzling through the fluid. Ohun heard Katara and Zuko scream and felt a chill go through his body, just as a second flash of lightning shot UP, out of the sewer! He ran for the sewer.

_is this it? Is it over?_

He looked around as he ran and saw the ruins that the Agni Kai had caused. So much heat had been flung around that the wooden supports and fundaments of the roofs were nostly in flames: the tiles they supported were smashed to bits in places, completely scattered around the floor of the square. The water Katara had been smashing around with was now a sad puddle for Ohun's feet to splash through as he got to Azula's victims.

He arrived at the sewer and looked down. In it, two teenagers lay, shivering in pain, but still alive. Zuko still had his hands out.

_He's partially redirected the lightning..._

It wouldn't help much, he and Katara were both shivering in complete paralysis: they were completely helpless. Seeing them like this, Ohun couldn't help but feel a little pity: surely this kind of suffering was uncalled for? Katara's braids were burned away in places, and a nasty burn covered her neck and chin. Zuko's entire body was a scorched mess...

"Oh, Zuzu..."

Azula came down smiling, but she didn't look very composed. Putting her pointy shoes on the other side of the sewer, the facade dropped completely, leaving a snarling mess of anger and hopelessness on her face. It... it was said. It wasn't what victory was supposed to be like.

"We don't have to kill him," Ohun said, "I disrupted your Agni Kai, so it's not a fight to the death anymore. He can easily be sentenced to... I don't know, a life in prison, right?"

Azula still managed to roll her eyes.

"In the state Zuzu is now, he's not going anywhere. But... the peasant might help out there. Very well."

She regained control of her facial expression as Dai Li agents started to approach, cautiously. Ohun was very aware of his burned hands again, and as the adrenaline started to ebb away, he asked: "Waterbending healing? I might need some of that myself. And... maybe a Royal Pardon. I did kind of endanger a dozen of your bodyguards so could I help you out."

"Which... has not gone entirely unnoticed. Very well, you are pardoned, in light of the use someone with your dedication would have. Now, for the coronation..."

Ohun nodded.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

He looked down at Zuko, then back at Azula, who had already turned her back on him. Any discussion of these events would have to wait.

* * *

><p>AN: Guys, I'm not normally one to ask for reviews, but after 4 chapters I do need to know if people actually like the story or not, and it's not a good sign to have no authentic reviews. I'm just not going to keep writing if it's no good...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 - Talks

**Chapter 5 - Talks**

The other parts of the coronation had just went on by in a blur of memories. Ohun had felt rather... content, with it all. The girl, Katara, had been allowed to heal Zuko on condition she took care of _him_ first, and it felt good to have his palms whole again. He knew he really didn't belong here, but yet... he was amongst people who cared about goals, not honor, who actually respected him for interrupting Agni Kai at an opportune moment... who had vision!

The one part he would always remember with fondness later, was when Azula was crowned Fire Lord: there was a touch of greatness in that moment: how she sat, so much more controlled than before, smiling in her victory.

"I now crown you... Fire Lord Azula!"

The Dai Li had given a polite bout of applause, but Ohun had nearly slapped his hands back into blisters in his adrenaline-fueled enthusiasm. He was still shaken, trying to repress oncoming guilt about him bending so eagerly, but all in all... it was a magnificent end to his day.

When it was all over, he prostrated himself along with everyone else present for half a minute or so, and then he could finally get up in the knowledge he wasn't going to die, that day. True, most of the Dai Li did seem a little upset at him, but... under the Comet's influence, he hadn't been himself, right?

However, what followed wasn't the dismissal he'd been hoping for.

"Amar? You're to come to the Audience Chamber on important business," was what the Dai Li agent had said.

_Great..._

And so it was, that he couldn't go and find someplace to wash just yet... he had to talk to Azula again. He didn't look forward to it: talking to her would probably just be some mind-game again, taking his mind off Zuko's sweet, sweet downfall.

_What could she want of me, though?_

The palace was once again lined with Dai Li: a few for each hall, and a dozen in front of the audience chamber's great doors. They parted as they saw Ohun, but he couldn't help but notice a few had robes that were a little burnt on the edges. His fault, probably.

"Ohun Amar..."

Azula stood in front of her dais. The flames normally surrounding her... were extinguished. Her hair was loose, unkempt, again, and she hadn't bothered to take of her ceremonial armour. It was difficult to say in the dark hall, but... she looked like she'd cried! Was that a red sheen in her eyes?

"Fire Lord!"

He bowed, as quick as he could, and all but ran to her.

"What's wrong?! It's over, we've defeated your brother!"

Azula shook her head, slowly.

"It's _never_ over... I'm surrounded by traitors. Mai didn't fear me enough... Ty Lee didn't fear me enough... but should it be fear? _yes_... to keep the masses humble!. traitors, ALL! Mai loved Zuko more, why does _everyone_ love ZUKO?!"

_oh no... not again._

"Your Majesty, that is not true. I risked my life to help you defeat him! If... if..."

His voice stumbled, he didn't know how to find the right words. The old part of him wanted to lapse into disapproval and scowling again, but apparently that hadn't helped Azula in the least, but just caused her to shove her problems aside for a moment. The new Ohun... the hopeful Ohun, won.

"If you want people who are loyal, why do you cling to fear? It's caused you nothing but pain, it seems. I am your humble servant, not fearful but loyal! And I promise I will stay that way."

But Azula simply pulled up her nose in disdain.

"You're just a nobody from the colonies that I've known for just a day. Stop deluding yourself."

The harshness had sneaked into her voice suddenly, and completely. Ohun stopped dead in tracks, as if stabbed in the belly, but it felt more like he'd been smacked in the face! He snarled: "Oh?! Well, you're the one that's delusional! Get a grip, Azula, I've done nothing but help you and support you and this is how you repay me? Why is it that you're so scared to just let someone into your life? Oh, don't look at me like that. What are you going to do, kill me? Banish me? And then what? You're going to end up ALONE!"

Azula froze, her eyes seemingly bulging from her face. She opened her mouth to scream, but no words left her mouth. She gasped for air, hesitated, then fell to her knees and cried, bringing her hands to her eyes. It was rather in vain: the tears seeped through the gaps between her fingers. Ohun was amazed, but still came a little closer, step by step. He felt horrible.

"Azula... it's okay. I think you just really need your friends back. I'm sorry I'm making you cry like that."

She still cried, but got the sobs under some control. She looked up at Ohun, dropping her hands from her face. Her golden eyes were now red with tears, and there was snot and make up smeared all over her face. Ohun smiled at her, and sat down next to her, hands around his knees.

"You know, I never imagined I'd ever be sitting next to the Fire Lord, but here I am. I think I can figure out why your friends betrayed you: love fighting with fear like you mentioned. But don't you think it might be time to get them back?"

Azula stared at him, seemingly perplexed by his directness. Then, she mumbled: "They're locked away in the Boiling Rock, to _rot_..."

Ohun shrugged and replied: "And? You are the Fire Lord. Have them released, brought to you, and forgive them. You spared their lives for high treason in the first place, that has to mean something."

But Azula shook her head, and some tears returned.

"No... they would never forgive _me_... apparently, there is no love where I'm concerned."

"But why can't there be any? This... Mai, loves Zuko, doesn't she? Just promise her you'll spare him. He's your brother and you've beaten him... put him under house arrest or something. Like I said earlier, you don't have to harm him. You are Fire Lord, it's your choice."

Azula returned a careful smile, and blinked back her tears.

"I might do that... my brother be damned! There's no reason I shouldn't be loved, like Fire Lord Azin or Lazulin!"

"Who?"

"You... have never heard of them?"

"I tend not to think to much of the greats," Ohun said, "I'm more interested in their history, to be honest. The great battles, the sacrifices… there's a certain meaninglessness to it all, whoever is the leader at the moment. That fascinates me..."

Azula frowned.

"_Do_ continue."

"All that happens is a flux. Countries constantly fight with each other, beating one another into submission when one of them grows too strong. Everyone that dies… dies for nothing. The cycle is vicious, constant."

"They die for the glory of their Nation. Isn't that enough?"

"They _are_ the Nation. Represented by you. Don't you see? The Avatar and his people think that there should be harmony between all cultures, and there should be! It is the Fire Nation that is the most martial, the most ambitious, the most _strong!_ It's our duty to take care of the others, even if they don't see it that way. When all Nations are united, there are no countries left to fight each other: we have to win this war, it is the only chance for harmony!"

During Ohun's passionate monologue, Azula had just stared at him. In the end, her mouth started to twitch and she laughed.

"Duty? Ohun, don't you understand? The Nation conquers because it… _we_, deserve to! Because we can!"

Ohun threw his hands into the air and grabbed his hair with both hands.

_She's so… infuriating!_

"AGH, I know I shouldn't be so romantic about a war, and… I'm not! But I am a romantic about what should come next. Fire feeds on everything, it is the dominant element, it is-"

"What are you going _on_ about?" Azula said, sighing, "father is burning down the Earth Kingdom right about now. There won't be anything left to protect, even if that was what we wanted."

Ohun's eyes grew wide, and he felt his hands slip out of his hair and drop to the ground. He wasn't ashamed to be gaping at her, all he felt was the horrid feeling in his stomach returning.

"That was actually _true_?!"

"What?"

"Nothing! I… I just didn't expect it. I told you... I was spying on the Avatar?"

_The old lie. It might just work again._

"And so?"

"They were talking about a… plan, by your father and you, to burn down the entire Earth Kingdom and end the war. Zuko was to go here and stop you, Aang would go after your father."

Azula didn't seem very surprised. She just shrugged and said: "My brother _was_ at the meeting… so yes, it seems logical that the Avatar would know."

"Well, I'd like it if the Avatar lost, but if your father is actually burning down the Earth Kingdom…"

Ohun swallowed, he couldn't finish that sentence. It'd be high treason. But… Azula didn't seem to notice his the way Ohun's thoughts had led his voice. Unconsciously, she edged away, slowly, and to Ohun she actually seemed a little… hurt? Her eyes were downcast even more, studying the carpet, her shoulders drooped down.

"Are you… serious about that? You'd wish him dead?"

_Why is she sad about that? Because she thinks I'm a traitor now? Or... oh, it's like that._

"It was your plan in the first place, wasn't it?"

Her eyes darted about his face frantically, as if she was making up some excuse to make this new... anger, from Ohun, all go away.

"I… just inspired father! That was all…"

Ohun smiled a little. Apparently, she did care after all.

"Whoa, relax! I'm not suddenly going to leave because you felt bombastic for once."

Like lightning, Azula looked up again, eyes big.

"You won't?!"

"Wait…" growing an even bigger smile, "you _actually_ don't want me to leave, do you? Oh, that's just rich! 'I'm Azula, Fire Lord of the Fire Nation, peasant! You will fall in line now or be whipped! Hold your delusions! Burn, Earth Kingdom, BURN!' Softie."

Azula recoiled, stood and put out her lower lip like a petulant child. Oh yes, she really did not like the whole situation.

"I am _not_ soft! I am Fire Lord Azula, your sovereign by divine right to-"

"I'm just joking, Your Majesty. But really, as your advisor, I advise you to reconsider your relationship with your father for a bit. I mean, I also wanted to impress my dad, but that was by catching fish, not inventing ways to burn down thousands! I mean, you did exactly what he wanted you to do, and you ended up all stressed and cracking! He didn't even notice!"

Azula shook her head, like she wanted to get the offending notion out as soon as she could. In the end, it didn't work: it only left her staring at random spots in the wall, a little bewildered.

_How could I ever judge her? It's all her fathers' fault... if he's the sort of guy to burn down kingdoms, how couldn't that make her suffer?_

"Azula... look. It might not really matter, but at least someone can forgive you. Of course, you are paying for his rooms, so I guess he has to."

She turned back to him and pulled up her mouth in a half-smile.

"I should have you executed for insubordination... instead, there is a possibility of me following your advice."

Azula went back to the map and pointed to a spot above the Earth Kingdom that wasn't pictured there.

"The Northern Water tribe... a heap of barbarians... or so we thought. General Zhao, that failure, got killed trying to destroy them, along with THREE QUARTERS of his army."

Ohun began to feel a little excited... she'd come up with something, he knew it!

"What are you thinking, Fire Lord?"

Azula turned to him again, her facial expression completely controlled again.

"The blockade we used against the Earth Kingdom is useless now. Whether or not the Avatar defeats my father and liberates the kingdom... it'll be a while before the enemy have ships again. Now is the time to take our domestic forces and STRIKE!"

She smiled again, in a conniving way, and continued: "The Avatar is so powerful, he would swat us off the face of the earth like flies if he found us. Therefore, we must go where we are not expected. If we take the Northern Water tribe, we can use it as a base of operations against the Earth Kingdom, to find a way to defeat the Avatar. If we act... leniently, like you suggest, we might keep the population peaceful.

Ohun frowned. The plan in of itself was solid: if Ozai won, which he wouldn't, but only Ohun knew, they would end the War. If he didn't, they would be in an excellent position to strike against an anarchic Earth Kingdom. But still...

"But won't the Avatar just come here, find out you're gone and then destroy us anyways?"

Azula's smile grew, and became a little cruel.

"Oh trust me... he won't."

The lantern flashed, again, again, again, and again.

"Everything is allright... you are safe now..."

Young Katara didn't seem to agree.

"This is sick, let me go! It's just like with Jet!"

Ji-Hen ignored her and repeated: "Everything is allright... you are safe now."

And so it went on... and on... and on...

"I didn't know brainwashing was this boring..." Ohun whispered to Azula.

Creepy? Yes. Disturbing? Yes. But boring? That most of all.

"Silence!" She hissed back to him.

"Don't try to intimidate-"

She looked at him with a gaze that might have been ice. Ohun considered himself intimidated, and shut up. He looked back at Katara, who was sitting in a stone chair, bound by the wrists. A lantern flashed in front of her, a sleek thing giving only little light, balanced on a huge iron rail.

"Everything is allright... you are safe now... everything is allright... you are safe now..."

Bored, Ohun studied her struggles. At first, he'd hated the lantern, its constant spinning: this wasn't how they were supposed to handle things! On the other hand, he couldn't help but understand Azula's ruthlessness and he got used to Katara's struggles quickly enough. Disgust washed away eventually, to be replaced by sheer boredom.

Suddenly, something seemed to change in the girl's struggling... she ceded trying to get out of her bonds, and stared at Ji-Hen, only a black look on her face. Her pupils dilated.

"Everything is allright... you are safe now..."

"I'm allright..." she whispered, "I'm safe..."

Ji-Hen, to be honest, sounded just as bored as Ohun was, or had been until Katara responded to her "therapy." The man was a professional, you had to give him that.

"You came here and Zuko defeated Azula..."

"Zuko defeated Azula..."

"But now Zuko is Fire Lord and has to retreat all of his troops and create peace. He feels that the presence of the Avatar would not help with that."

"Oh? Aang couldn't help here? Okay..."

"You think that Aang should really just stay where he is, to help rebuild there..."

Ohun had to admit it, this was fascinating! In a very disturbing way, of course.

"I do? Okay..."

"Yes. You think this is very important, so you are going to leave for the Earth Kingdom immediately, using the bison chained outside."

Katara's voice had grown more and more detached from reality every second... right now, it was just a wisp of air.

"I think it's important?" she said, "Oh..."

Ohun looked to his right and saw Azula look at her victim with a grin of smug satisfaction on her face. She turned to him, and he smiled back. Having a little moment of bonding over brainwashing a helpless girl, however, felt a little awkward to him and they soon broke eye contact, and stared back at Katara, who was now being helped out of her stone chair by two Dai Li.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Guys, thank you very much for the reviews! I appreciate it :). I won't be able for a week... I think, but here's a last chapter for my long wait until next week.<em>

_In response to the review stating I should get the Gaang together and not kill off any main characters... I'm not sure that'll work. Inevitably, there are so many "bad" guys that some main characters will eventually die. But you never know._

_I also makes no sense to introduce the Avatar already... with his strength, he'd destroy Azula with no trouble._


	6. Chapter 6 - Confusion About a Friend

**Chapter 6 - Confusion About a Friend**

Ohun, if he was honest, wasn't sure about the latest... developments. In fact, he was deeply disturbed about them. The Dai Li hadn't been very talkative after they had been done with that poor girl Katara and suddenly, things had looked just a little too weird for him to stay at the palace. He'd had a... talk, with Ji-Hen after the brainwashing session.

_"Yeah, the princess- uh, Fire Lord has never been a very caring type. Good rulership, that. The Earth King never knew what to do, and if he did... he didn't dare."_

_"That's nice, Ji-Hen, but... don't you think she's... well... too... cru- ruthle- uncaring? Sometimes?"_

_"Nah. Although... there was that thing with the net."_

_"Hmmm?"_

_Ji-Hen had shaken his head._

_"Some servant was arrested for spreading "rumours". Didn't strike me as very plausible, and she didn't strike me as much of a threat. She'd been talking about how she was in the group escorting the princess around the Colonies, standart servant bragging, never varies much. Something about Azula setting a net on fire while her friend was performing to push said friend into joining her. What was her name again? Ah... Ty Lee. Those old women wanted the servant silenced. I wondered why I should bother: it wasn't like Azula's reputation was that much of a secret. Ah well."_

How did you even measure the things that had happened? Ohun couldn't do anything but stare at the white-brick houses in front of him and think of all that had changed here and in his life... and of all that would eventually be. He knew he had sinned against his one principle: he'd bended and would have to pay the price fort hat: it wasn't a price of pain, but one of guilt. He was a real bender, no escaping that, and he'd betrayed the Equalists.

What would happen? News of Ozai's defeat would arrive soon, and Azula would have that final attack she wanted. Probably a suicidal one. But he couldn't kid himself: he'd join her in it, he was quite sure of that. Ohun had thrown his lot in with her after he'd attacked Zuko, and now that all of the future "propaganda" about her was turning out to be true, he started feeling like a man condemned.

By the spirits, he was seventeen! How was he supposed to deal with all of this?! It'd all changed so quickly, gone astray so fast! Why was he here? Why at this time? He felt sinking his head into his hands and crying, but managed to keep his calm, hanging onto it by the tips of his mental fingers.

There really was only one thing left to do: his duty to the Fire Nation. It'd be difficult: all he wanted right now was to be home, but… that was out the question. He was Ohun, of the line of Amar and he had to be strong! Or... that's what mum had said to him anyways, before dad had kicked him out of their shack in the slums. He couldn't help but wonder if he hadn't deserved it. He'd always been a bit of a self-righteous prick to them.

He strolled towards the edge of the volcano, the feelings of sadness flowing away as he observed the people here: all so proud, upright in bearing. He remembered how Zuko had caused all that pride to be replaced with self-inflicted shame, a collective punishment for crimes never committed. The squalor and crisis the Fire Lord had caused… hard to describe.

When he reached the top of the volcano, hes at down and looked out over the vast sea below. So much beauty… it was hard for him to stand all of that grass and water, so pure in the torchlight of ships and roads, the light of the moon in the skies. He couldn't not help keep all that intact, right? He sighed. The decision had been taken whether he liked it or not. He'd help Azula all he could, try and dam in her cruelty if possible. For his sake… and to be honest, hers. Ohun couldn't help but feel sorry for her, and could he really say that stupid crush of his was over? If he thought of her face, he still felt a stupid pang of longing. Puberty sucked.

It was after minutes of staring at the sea he decided to go back to the city. There was a place he wanted visit before he resigned himself to the palace. The road leading there was as much of a straight line as any other: there was an enviable precision to the city's geometry, so sadly lost in Ohun's own time.

He arrived at his destination with the moon at its highest, casting its lazy glow upon the streets with some strength now. He stood before a broad house, its walls constructed out of thick bricks hewn out of white stone. The sounds of water flowing through a fountain's mouths could be heard: Ohun knew the mansion's garden would be on the inside, the building itself circling it like some huge, roofed wall.

As he looked at the Amar family estate, Ohun felt increasingly sad. So much wealth… all lost in his own days. How it would've been to grow up here… instead, his home had been some shack in the slums below the volcano. All he had had inherited was the meaningless title of "minor nobility".

He heard voices on the inside of the building, the high-pitched tones of happy children: probably his future grandmother and her brother. He'd better leave: in the stories, didn't changing the past change the future? Would he never be born in the future due to the changes made today, just… disappear? Or were his actions leading the "now" into a different path, independent of the- that began to sound a bit pseudo philosophical, so he dropped his thoughts.

Ohun felt a bit better as he walked back to the palace: yes, he was still confused, but his mind was set on the right path again. He hummed to himself while walking, and happily greeted a guard who stared at his clothes, still torn from the Agni Kai, with a: "Hello!"

No answer.

The moon had started to drop as Ohun reached the palace. The exertions of the day were coming on, stronger and stronger. He'd better get to that "cell" of his and get some sleep. Tomorrow, the servants would be back to find they now answered to a new Fire Lord.

_And how would they respond to _that_?! How many will come back to the palace at all?_

It didn't really matter. Time to get some sleep.

"Amar!"

Ohun got up, his eyes pressed together into narrow slits. He rubbed them. Immediately beset with aching muscles, he groaned an irritated: "What?!" to the woman standing before him, some girl in Imperial Firebending armor.

"You're needed. I'll be waiting outside. Wear something appropriate."

She walked away.

Ohun, in a flash of habit, looked to the window… which wasn't there.

_You're not home anymore, idiot!_

No, he wasn't home… he was at the palace, alone and without friends.

"Wear something appropriate," he mumbled to himself, as if there was a choice anyways! All that he could wear were the clothes put in front of his bed during the night: his other clothes had been removed by silent hands while he was sleeping, they were probably long gone by now. He checked the clothes. They turned out to be soft crimson robes, a tad… ceremonial, since they appeared to be impractically long. It'd be impossible to run in the things.

_Huh. Seems Lo and Lee are really taking care of that whole "advising" business._

He rubbed his index finger on the material. It was very soft... maybe it _wouldn't _be a punishment to wear these clothes. When Ohun had dressed up he went outside.

"You look horrible!" the girl snarled, "dead tired, and your hear is such a mess it might as well be a bird's nest!"

That might have stung, but Ohun pushed a pang of anger away and just said: "Whatever. What it is I should look good for?"

She wasn't impressed. The hard lines of her lips set into a disapproving line and she replied: "_You_ have been called to attend a meeting of the Fire Lord and her generals. It is a huge honor and if you have _any_ respect at-"

"Whow, relax! I'm sorry, I didn't know."

She nodded.

"Fine. Just follow me."

And so Ohun did. As he was walking behind her, he had a chance to check what she looked like: she had the same brown hair as everyone, put up in a neat topknot. He trailed behind her, snarled: "Hey, what's your problem?!"

She spun around, and he couldn't help but observe her face: she looked angry, very much in Azula's way, but more... well... just angry, than Azula, whom usually just seemed to have indignation on her face. Rih wasn't pretty in any way, but she looked tough: she stared at Ohun, who was one head taller and looked eternally pissed off even when he wasn't. Her nose was broken, bent to the left in a disconcerting way, disfiguring her face beyond repair. Ohun had to admit he liked her eyes though, they seemed very... _sparkly_?

Sparkly. In a fiery way.

"My problem is your damn attitude! Who do you think you are, marching into the palace with that stupid face of yours, blabbering on about the Fire Lord without any respect for tradition, for honor?! I worked for my position like it is appropriate, I bled for it, and there _you_-"

Ohun had heard enough already. Honor?

Okay, stop it! I don't have time for any of this crap! Oh wait, I do have time, I just don't care! Should I be sorry I was lucky for once? All I did was help you people!"

"Well, you would help a lot if you just showed us you're more than a mannerless slum rat with odd clothes! Is it so difficult to observe forms? Bow to your elders, like me? The whole palace is buzzing with Ohun Amar, "the boy who shouts at the Fire Lord"!

This was useless.

"Bite me!" Ohun snarled, and walked past her. Bitch. He could find the War Room alone if he had to.

At least, that was the plan. After three steps, he realized he had no idea where he was going.

"Can't you find the War Chamber, oh "Lord Amar"?" Ohun opened his mouth and turned around, about to scream a few choice profanities, but then he just bowed and grumbled: "Fine. If you'd please, "Elder", could you show me to the War Chamber? I... seem to be lost."

She laughed, flicked her feet and turned to a side corridor. Ohun followed, gnashing his teeth and thinking: _Oh, you're not going to laugh anymore when I'm made Royal Advisor and you bow down to _me.

In this second visit, the War Chamber was home to a bigger map of the Earth Kingdom, around which a handful of men sat, varying from middle-aged to old, all clad in ornate armor and sporting a mighty collections of plucky beards and sideburns. No one looked up as the guards opened as soft as possible, all gasping at Fire Lord Azula in a desperate silence. She was staring as the floor, eyes bulging, her fist clenched around a document so tightly it seemed her bones might snap. Anger nearly _flowed_ from her face, so palpable was it.

"Should I... leave?" Rih whispered, disconcerted.

Ohun took pity on her. She'd never seen the generals like this, he'd at least seen what a pissed off Azula was like.

"Stay, if you want," he whispered, "They won't notice us and you'll be glad to have been here on this day." _Because today, I think Azula will write history_.

Azula flicked her hand upwards, leaving the document floating in the air. She stared at it like it was some enemy of hers as it floated down.

"Generals... you have served my father for years."

Slowly, her head turned, her eyes flickering over everyone present, except Ohun and Rih who were trying very hard to not embarrass themselves by being noticed.

"And now... he has failed. A lieutenant Kan has informed me his ship went down near the colonies, brought down by the Avatar."

She bent over a little, resting her hands on the table.

"I see you are done. That you are all but ready to give up."

One of the generals swallowed, then said: "Fire Lord, if I may-"

"You may not. There will be no negotiations, no truces, with those that humiliated my father. General Arak, how many forces do we have left?"

One of the other generals stood, and frowned.

"We have to assume the worst, Fire Lord. Without domestic support, we might soon lose control of strongholds like Ba Sing Se. With New Ozai lost to the Earth Kingdom already... most of our occupying forces will be in retreat."

"Good."

Arak was silent for a few seconds, then he stammered: "Good, your Majesty?"

"Yes. That buys us time. What about the domestic forces?"

"We... we... the Airship fleet could not carry many men. We still have most domestic forces ready. However, the fleet is not in any state to-"

"It isn't? How about the blockade, then?"

"Your Majesty? The blockade is all that protects us from enemy ships! If it were to be disbanded, we would be easy prey for the Water Tribe boats!" Azula's mouth twirled upwards in a mean smile.

"Exactly." She pointed at the north of the earth kingdom on the map.

"Since we scuttled the Earth Kingdom fleet, the Northern navy is the only threat from the sea that is left. If we retreat most of our occupying forces to the colonies, to distract the Earth Kingdom and the Avatar, we have an opening to strike at the Northern Water Tribe! We still have thousands of men at our disposal... we can use them to attack the Water Tribes. We must be swift, ruthless and unrelenting if there is to be a chance of victory. General Arak: you are to send word to the blockade. All ships are to go north, to the coasts of the Fire Nation. General Noran, you are to get as much of our domestic forces the north as is possible without completely emptying our garrisons. I need them there within _a month_, do you understand?! General Ozurin, you will get our colonial forces to the southern coast. Make it seem like they are going to pull out, to fool the Avatar. But do it _quickly_."

She turned around, strolling back to her dais, her hands behind her back. Her icon stuck out of her hair proudly, pointing towards the ceiling.

"For now, you three can command the other generals if you deem it necessary. _Get. Me. Results_. Or face the consequences. Dismissed."

The generals stood, bowed for seconds, and hurried out in a fluster of pale faces and whispering, nearly constricting themselves in their robes in their hurry to get away from their Fire Lord. When they were gone gone, Ohun burst out into laughter and fell to his knees. As his his forehead touched the floor, he said: "I thought they were going to piss their pants, Fire Lord! That was lovely!"

A gasp of indignation to his right. Rih.

"How dare you address your Fire Lord that way?! You will-"

"Shut up, servant!" Azula snapped, turning around, "Do not presume! If I choose to tolerate his... language, I will do so. Leave us."

"I... yes, your Majesty."

She left.

Standing up again, Ohun kept his smile.

"I have to admit, the whole "shock and terror" thing gets you results! I think you got the point across."

Azula frowned.

"Is that so? Perhaps they fear me now... but soon they may realize they actually _do _want to negotiate with the Avatar. After all, my father lost..."

"To the Avatar. So what if the Avatar is stronger? Strength makes someone overconfident. We'll just have to be a little cunning about it."

Azula shook her head.

"It is _impossible_. My father was perhaps the strongest firebender I have ever seen... _Is_ the strongest firebender. If we take the Northern Tribe we are in a position to negotiate, but that will be all. Perhaps I can abdicate in favour of little Zuzu? A horrible thought."

She sighed.

"We are doomed."

Now it was Ohun's turn to shake it head, and he did so violently: his unkempt hair even flew around a little.

"NO! That's not how it's going to be! I'd rather die before giving up the Fire Nation to him agai- to him! The only thing keeping us back is boy, yes, a powerful one, but he's not invincible! You've killed him once and I know you can do it again!"

He paused, then said: "There... are a few things we have to talk about, your Majesty."

"Hmmm? Is that so? _Do_ go on."

"First of all, I've heard about the things you've done to your friends. I wasn't prepared for that, but I got over it. I said I'd stick around, and so I will... but it can't go on! I heard you set a net on fire when one of your best friends was performing above it! I won't judge for you that. You are the Fire Lord, your will defines what is right, but... but if you value the things I say then I won't become some subordinate. There has to be some trust." Azula nodded, frowning.

"Fine."

_wait... what?!_

Unconsciously, Ohun took a step back, quickly becoming really confused. She was caving in... just like that? This was fishy... very fishy.

"Uh... you realize what that means, right? I'm going to say exactly what I think. I'm going to treat you like an equal... Azula. I hate titles."

Azula continued nodding throughout Ohun's talking, and answered: "You... made me think about myself. Somewhat. I barely know you, of course and in fact I'll whip you for your insubordination a few times first, to-"

Ohun froze, his eyes growing big. In fear, he started to mumble something, but Azula interrupted him with an awkward laugh.

"That was a joke, Ohun." The fear evaporated, and his breathing returned to normal, although Ohun siddenly noticed how his heart was beating against his chest like a hammer. "Oh... uh... you might want to practice those, then.

He started to feel desperate, like he was blabbering nonsense, so he changed the subject: "He has to die, hasn't he? The Avatar"

Azula nodded.

"Then.. then we have to kill the Avatar."

She nodded again.

"And I will enjoy wringing the life out of his _scrawny neck._"

Ohun smiled at her, noticing how beautiful she looked when she was ruthless like that. Her eyes narrowed, set with a firm determination... perfect locks hanging in front of her eyes...

_You're such an idiot..._

But he couldn't help it! Azula was his chosen Fire Lord, now and always.

"And I will be happy to assist you."

But the one thing that made him both happy and very, very afraid, was that she smiled back. Not in a mean way. Not in a conniving way. But still with the light of absolute control in her eyes. Right then, he wondered if she would ever see him as equal... but there was one thing Ohun was sure of.

He couldn't leave. Not when she smiled at him like that.


	7. Chapter 7 - Azula and Her Mind

**Chapter 7 - Azula's Mind**

_This room of sharp colours... it's killing me!_

_Red, and glorious blue._

_Amar's face,_

_So interestingly happy..._

_I really don't know what to say... the one person that has any actual loyalty?_

_It might be so. Fool._

_"Leave me!"_

_Yes, leave me... leave me be,_

_Alone, alone... let me be alone!_

_Finally alone!_

_Everything here... very soft... and all mine!_

_Mine!_

_Feels so well, to own..._

_But it is the world I desire. The blue flames, covering everything! All!_

_Will that get me some rest from all those THOUGHTS?!_

_AGH!_

_It all blurs in front me... The thoughts buzzing through my head..._

_They are like chirping birds._

_I would burn them._

_But I can't!_

_I can't I can't I can't I-_

_SHUT UP!_

_Father isn't here anymore... wait, that should not be a relief!_

_Get out of my head!_

_Father is gone and I feel relieved..._

_Am I lying to myself now?!_

_Am I? I... I..._

_I don't know._

_The throne is mine now!_

_So good to see it._

_Everytime I see it._

_"Show them what you learned, Azula..."_

_Get out of my head!_

_"Everyone in the Fire Nation of note will be there. You shall not be a disappointment."_

_I wasn't!_

_"Your brother is worthless. Are you the same?"_

_It was a single mistake, father! You cannot judge me for a single-_

_"A SINGLE MISTAKE?! You will be punished for this, yes... your mother wants you treated "gently", but I will have none of it!"_

_The whip? The WHIP?!_

_No, I won't cry! Father is gone, now..._

_What was it the bo- Ohun said?_

_I should try a different path?_

_Ignore... father?_

_And why not..._

_Because he favored you!_

_Yes... so he did. He favored me!_

_But he never really loved me._

_Never._

_Oh Zuzu... even you loved me more than father. Even more than mother?_

_She never did..._

_NO! I will not cry! Not. In. My,_

_THRONE ROOM!_

_But you're in prison now, Zuzu... I have won!_

_You're done for! I have won, won, WON!_

_Wait, what was all that?_

_Control..._

_Finally, I'm back again._

_Thoughts, away! There will be silence!_

_Ah... sweet control..._

_The throne! Let's have a..._

_Seat._

_Just... lean back and have some sleep..._

_Very..._

_Nice..._

_"Azula! Silence yourself!"_

_"What have you done, girl?!"_

_"I guess you miscalculated."_

_"Let's get out of here!"_

_"Did they fear you as well?! Not enough to stay loyal, probably."_

_Shut. Up._

_"I have an idea..."_

_"Here comes the part where I double-cross you."_

_"You were never even a player."_

_You're not going to double-cross me! My own voice has turned on me..._

_"My own mother thought I was a monster... she was right, of course."_

_SILENCE!_

_Please..._

_Why does everything here remind me of Her_?_!_

_Or Zuko, father?!_

_Is it that _impossible_ for anyone to at least care? I would kill for someone to be honest to me._

_There is one..._

_Ohun is an idiot. He is in love with an ideal._

_You know he isn't, Azula. Why do you think he gets angry with you so often?_

_..._

_Zuko rots. Father rots. Ty Lee rots. Mai rots._

_He is all that is left, if only little._

_Some stranger._

_Very well then... I will give him..._

_A chance?_

_I have never done that before, but..._

_His words soothe the nerves, shall I say?_

_And if he fails, tools are easily discarded._

_Wait, I promised not to use him!_

_Should I?_

_Wait, what am I thinking?! Ohun's advice has been helpful! He has helped me, he has not betrayed me... he has experience... _

_Very well, I will give this a chance. So new, this being "thankful". But it's actually soothing..._

_Is there a world beyond my own? It always seemed... pathetic, but... there might be. Perhaps I can explore it? Oh, so... tentatively?_

_Oh, it would be most hilarious to actually ask him about where he comes from! As if I'd-. Wait, I do care, if a little..._

_Hmmm..._

_And he _is_ a good firebender, if very sloppy... and I have to admit it's a little... endearing? Is that even a word for me to use? Yes, endearing, how much he tries. Very well, I'll view him as an equal._

_As laughable as that sounds. Does it?_

_I should leave. This palace is driving me insane._

_Ty Lee and Mai are out there, a problem for me to solve._

_The military can handle itself for now and if it doesn't..._

_But can I? Of course I can. I am Azula. What I can't handle, I destroy._


End file.
